El ultimo paso de la humanidad
by Kibashiroi
Summary: La naturaleza esta triste porque ah perdido a su hija, al elemento mas importante de todos, "la vida" se cree que el culpable fue el humano, la unica esperanza es enviar a su guardian, el problema es que el nacio con la humanidad.
1. El inicio de todo

Chapter 1: El inicio de todo

El día era muy agradable pero no se porque denotaba algo de tristeza el cielo pero aun así eso no quitaba lo agradable, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y algo del cielo azul podía verse, aunque había varias nubes grises de gran tamaño que lo tapaban se podía ver, como estoy en el techo también se ve una gran parte de la calle en la que vivimos así como el cielo, veo hacia una casa de alado y noto a un perro el cual se veía algo ansioso, ladraba y aullaba como si algo le pasara, solo lo veo con curiosidad, me levanto y camino hacia una ventana.

Entro al cuarto de Penny, salí y baje las escaleras, mientras veo a Rhino el cual esta viendo la caja mágica, cosa que hace todos los días, creo que era un programa de acción o una película lo que estaba viendo, aun no entiendo como es que no se aburre, camino hacia la puerta para perros que colocaron en la salida, ya afuera siento el aire fresco en mi y me siento, pero el perro que aullaba ya no se escuchaba, me fijo en el cielo y hay muchas nubes tapando el sol.

-Hey chico-Dijo una voz-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Nada Mittens, solo veo el cielo-Dije con la mirada hacia arriba

-Se ve triste-Dijo poniéndose a mi lado y observándolo también

-Hace rato se veía mejor, me gustaría saber porque esta así-

-A lo mejor va a llover el cielo a veces se pone así cuando va a llover-

-Ojala sea eso-

-¿A que te refieres Bolt?-Pregunto Mittens con curiosidad

-Es que… hace rato un perro estaba aullando-

-Allí no se cachorro, de seguro solo quería estar dentro de su casa-Me dijo-Bolt yo creo que si deberíamos de meternos, parece que quiere llover-

-Yo te sigo Mittens-Dije mientras nos paramos y comenzamos a caminar a la casa

De pronto, cuando me levante y estaba cerca de las pequeñas escaleras que hay, Penny llega junto con su mamá en el auto, yo solo volteo mi mirada a ella, menos mal que ya llevamos mas de 2 meses en esta casa por que ya es una costumbre para mi salir corriendo cada vez que Penny regresa, mientras Mittens solo me ve y luego entra a la casa, yo solo voy corriendo hacia donde esta mi persona y ella me recibe con un abrazo y una sonrisa.

-Hola Bolty-Me dijo con su sonrisa-Vamos a casa cachorrito-

Empezamos a correr a la casa, ella reia mientras que yo solo disfrutaba jugar con mi persona, entramos a la casa junto con su mamá y fuimos a la sala, de pronto comenzó a llover "_Mittens tenia razón, si iba a llover"_

-Hija alparecer llegamos justo a tiempo-Escuche a su mamá decir

-Si ma-Dijo Penny, su mamá fue a la cocina para hacer la comida asique ella solo me dijo en voz baja-Sabes Bolt, el clima parece estar triste, ¿no crees?-

-Por supuesto que si-Dije aunque ella solo escucho mis ladridos

-Te quiero mucho Bolt-Me abrazo y fue corriendo a su habitación

Yo solo vi como se iba, suspire y volteo a ver lo que veía Rhino en la caja mágica, no se si era una película de terror o un hospital pero al parecer a Rhino le gusto, cuando dan el anuncio de que inician comerciales veo a Mittens hechada en el sofá, aunque noto un poco de tristeza en su cara, me pregunto que le sucede, es la primera vez que la noto triste en este tiempo, por que la ultima vez que la vi así fue cuando fui solo a donde estaba el waffle con lentes de sol para volver con Penny, después de eso no hasta ahora, volteo mi mirada a Rhino y logro ver en sus ojos lo mismo "_¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo? Porque no creo que sea la lluvia la causante de todo esto"_, ahora si me estaba preocupando.

No se cuanto paso, si unos 5 minutos o algo así, al parecer los comerciales si se alargaron "_Muchos estarán enojados por tanto tiempo"_, hasta que de pronto anuncian el programa veo que Rhino parece como si por fin despertara de un trance se voltea y me ve.

-Bolt, ¿Qué sucedió?-Me pregunta confuso

-Exactamente te iba a preguntar lo mismo ¿Por qué estabas triste?-

-¿Triste? Creo que estas confundido-

-Chicos ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Mittens también confundida

-Estaban tristes, eso paso-Dije

-¿Tristes?-Dijeron los dos

-Si ¿Qué no se dieron cuenta?-

-Pues yo no recuerdo nada ¿y tu Rhino?-Dijo Mittens

-Yo tampoco-

-Sea lo que sea creo que ya no volverá a…-Un muy brillante relámpago seguido por un gran trueno no me dejaron terminar

El brillo del relámpago nos encegueció a todos por un instante, cerré los ojos solo que el fuerte ruido hiso que muchos nos espantáramos, al final de ese relámpago, la luz se fue y no fue muy fácil ver aunque logro notar como Mittens salta y se va escaleras arriba del susto, Rhino solo se sobresalta pero se queda en su lugar, Penny llega corriendo con Mittens en sus brazos intentando calmarla, al parecer la encontró muy rápido aunque no hubiera luz, y su mamá solo llega a la sala asegurándose de que todos estuviéramos bien, voy corriendo rápido hacia Penny y me pongo a su lado, un extraño presentimiento me empezaba a invadir, como de ansiedad, lo ignoro mientras mi persona me empezaba a acariciar el lomo.

* * *

En un lugar rodeado de muchas flores, había un gran lago el cual brillaba de una forma tan hermosa que parecia como si las estrellas estuvieran reflejadas en el, aun lado donde un pedazo de tierra parecía que se salia había una mujer blanca con el pelo café al igual que sus ojos, su vestido de color de un suave tono rojizo digno de una hermosa rosa, en su rostro se notaba la desesperación y la angustia, había también varias personas también viéndola, sus rostros también reflejaban preocupación, miedo y tristeza.

-¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?-Dijo la mujer

-No lo sabemos-Dijo un hombre-No sabemos todos los detalles, nos enteramos por dos mensajeros-

-Como es posible… que uno de mis hijos pueda hacer algo así-Dijo con amargura

-Lo siento mucho, madre naturaleza-Dijo una mujer con un vestido azul como el cielo, sus ojos eran dorados y su cabello se veía como el océano

-No te preocupes Aqua no tienes de que disculparte, mi gema, mi hija como es que el humano se la pudo llevar-Dijo triste

-No lo sabemos puede que sea el principal sospechoso el humano pero…-Dijo otro hombre

-No… aun no… que alguien vaya en su búsqueda-

-Solo alguien queda y es el guardian de su hija, solo hay un problema…-Dijo Aqua

-¿Cuál es?-Pregunto

-Su guardian nacio con la humanidad…-

* * *

Bueno allí esta todo, es mi primer fanfic y aun no se como lo hise y lamento si es corto soy primeriza jeje, aclaro todo esto me lo eh inventado, no tiene nada que ver con la verdadera madre naturaleza jaja xD no dire mas puesto que adelantare y arruinare la historia jaja xD bueno pues suerte a todos


	2. Un viaje y una visita

Era un día nuevo y me encontraba afuera del cuarto de Penny, ella se iba a ir a un lugar llamado campamento o eso escuche que dijo, aun así no me agrada la idea de que se vaya por 5 semanas de aquí, creo que será bastante aburrido no tenerla aquí conmigo, medio me fijo por la puerta y veo en su cama una gran maleta abierta y aun lado mucha ropa, unas dobladas y otras aun no, vi su cámara, también se la iba a llevar, me meto a su habitación y me subo a su cama de un salto, me hecho atrás de su maleta mientras la veo revisando unos cajones sacando otras cosas.

Gruño y hago unos suaves sonidos para llamar su atención, funciona, la veo con ojos suplicantes, los mismos que hacia cada vez que se iba de esa casa rodante en el estudio de grabación, ella me ve con una sonrisa y allí note que ella tampoco quería irse.

-Lo siento Bolt pero tengo que ir-

-Lo se pero no quiero que te vayas- le dije aunque se que no me entiende aun así hablo con ella

Penny solo me abrazo

-No te preocupes Bolty sólo me iré por un tiempo además Mittens y Rhino te acompañaran-

Me soltó, era cierto, ellos estarían conmigo, ellos son mis mejores amigos, Rhino un gran compañero de aventuras y Mittens es y será por siempre mi mejor amiga, aunque me eh empezado a cuestionar acerca de mejor amiga aunque casi no le doy importancia.

Me baje de su cama y me acerque a un mueble puesto que note algo naranja con verdad, lo saque con un poco de esfuerzo y se lo llevé a Penny, ella se había sentado en su cama, me vio con el muñeco en mi boca, y me volvió a sonreír.

-Y también el señor zanahoria-Dijo y se levanto

Me aleje de su cuarto, me dirigí a las escaleras, aun no había tocado ni el primer escalón cuando una terrible picazón me empezó a dar en mi cuello, fue muy molesto y muy raro a la vez, lo único en lo que pude pensar era en que mi collar era el culpable, deje mi juguete en el suelo y me empecé a rascar de manera muy desenfrenada aunque para mi desgracia la mamá de Penny apareció y dijo lo que ya estaba en mi mente.

-Bolt creo que tienes pulgas- Se agacho y me quito mi collar, lo guardo en una de sus bolsas y me rasco un rato- ¿mejor?-

Yo solo moví la cola, luego se levanto y fue al cuarto de Penny, agarre el muñeco y baje rápido las escaleras, me subí al sofá y allí comencé a morderlo, aunque me pareció extraño no haber visto a Rhino viendo la caja mágica, me pregunto donde está.

-Bolty- Escuche a alguien decir- Ya me tengo que ir-

Vi a Penny y le volví a poner una cara triste, me sonrió y me abrazó, yo hice algo así como lo mismo, solo que movía la cola, se levanto y agarro la maleta por un gancho muy extraño

-¡Listo mamá!-

-Allí voy hija-Dijo su mamá bajando por las escaleras con unos objetos que sonaban muy raro cada vez que chocaba entre si -¿Y estas lista?-

-Si-

-Bueno pues ya hay que irnos-

-Los extrañare a todos-

-Pero los volverás a ver-

-Cierto pues hasta luego-Dijo Penny para después salir y su mamá tras de ella, escucho como se suben a su auto y el sonido que hace, por mi parte me dispongo a buscar a Mittens.

* * *

Un curioso hámster estaba a un lado de la gran casa, sentado, atento en su bola de plástico en el pasto viendo el cielo, este estaba mejor, sin muchas nubes y el azul se notaba, era muy tranquilo.

-Ah…. Ya tenia que salir por un momento- _"no había nada que ver en la caja mágica, es lo que no me gusta de los viernes"_ pensó el roedor, escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y pasos tocando madera y luego concreto.

Eran Penny y su mamá, lo ignoro, subieron al auto se encendió y un molesto ruido apareció, parecía que querían arruinar el gran milagro de que Rhino no viera la tele, pero luego se fue y con ello el sonido, Rhino empezó a hacer unos movimientos estilo karate, estaba calentando, hasta que unos nuevos ruidos sonaban pero hacia unos arbustos alado de un cercado, Rhino se acerco algo confiado en si mismo, se pone entre los arbustos y ve lo segundo mas increíble para sus ojos.

-Esto se parece bastante a la pelea de Bolt contra los perros controlados con collares especiales por el Doctor Calico- Se dijo con mucha emoción y un brillo en sus ojos apareció

* * *

Un perro de color blanco pero con algunos tonos negros se encontraba peleando contra otros perros negros, eran unos 4 perros, uno traía en su hocico una cadena muy extraña, era de un curioso negro pero un poco brillante, se lo intentaba poner al blanco con negro sin éxito puesto que se movía demasiado y sus compañeros no eran de mucha ayuda.

Este al ver una distracción entre los 4 aprovecho y salto arriba de la espalda del que traía la cadena y comenzó a morderle el cuello, este saltaba de un lugar a otro y ponía sus dientes entre las patas u hocico si podía de su atacante, sus compañeros se lanzaron sobre el, y lograron quitárselo de la espalda, comenzaron a morderle las patas o a distraerlo, el de la cadena con mucho enojo tomo la cadena con su hocico esta comenzó a brillar de un modo muy extraño, el blanquecino con café estaba en problemas, lo tenían acorralado además de que lo distraían, Rhino veía todo, se sentía como si estuviera dentro del programa de Bolt, sentía mucha emoción, una que no podía explicar, vio al de la cadena quería ayudar al banco con negro solo que no sabia que hacer, así que solo imagino que iba a ayudar a su ídolo del ataque como en el capitulo, Rhino sabía las consecuencias si lo hacía mal.

Rhino se fue hacia el fondo, sentía una gran adrenalina en el y una emoción que no se podía describir, después de un momento de tal vez reflexión Rhino salió disparado del arbusto, como un perro distraído lo pateo por accidente provocó que saliera volando aun mas rápido y con mas fuerza golpeando al perro con la cadena directo en la cara y luego terminando en el hocico, la bola termino en el suelo pero al menos con Rhino vivo, el perro termino desmayado por el golpe, por la distracción provocada por el hámster, el blanco logro tirar a uno de los perros y lo arrastro hacia un árbol lo levanto y lo tiro a el, y a los otros dos les salta encima y los golpea con lo que parece ser un objeto de metal, por el dolor y como por arte de magia, los 4 oscuros desaparecen en una pequeña estela negra, el blanco con negro pone el objeto en el suelo y este desaparece en una luz también negra.

-Eso fue… ¡Realmente increíble!- Se escucho la voz de Rhino mientras se levantaba y caminaba cerca de ese perro extraño -¡Todo lo que hiciste fue realmente extraordinario! ¡Los movimientos, el ataque… inclusive esa luz en el objeto!-

El perro lo ve con cierta curiosidad -Si tú lo dices- lo ve y comienza a caminar en sentido contrario

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Rhino

-Si no te preocupes-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo… Death-

Rhino lo ve un momento –Bien si tu lo dices… por cierto sabes, todo lo que hiciste me recordó mucho a mi ídolo Bolt-

Death se detiene y voltea -¿Quién?-

-Bolt… el super perro-

Death piensa por un momento, muestra sus ojos de un tono rojizo amenazante _"Entonces sin esperarlo… encontré algo…"_

-Guau… digo wooaaooh- ve los ojos de Death -Tus ojos son realmente increíbles, por cierto creo que tienes que ir a mi casa-

-Pero…- Se detiene, voltea aun poco, suspira resignado y ve a Rhino de nuevo –Esta bien tu ganas-

Ve como Rhino voltea y va caminando hacia la casa pasando el arbusto y la cerca, siendo el guía de Death, en eso Rhino alza la vista y ve algo en el cielo

-Death… eso no estaba allí hace un rato- le señala el cielo y Death voltea a verlo

Era un aro enorme, brillante con algunos toques de amarillo pero con mucho blanco, se veía bien en el cielo y este se encontraba alrededor del sol, se veía por todos lados y muchos animales y personas habían salido de sus casas observándolo, algunos estaban ya en las calles y otros ya tenían sus cámaras

"_Tranquila, la encontraremos, con el tiempo la encontraremos"_ Baja un poco las orejas y una pequeña lagrima sale de sus ojos

El aro al parecer será tan solo un inicio

* * *

Este jejeje lamento la tardanza y todo eso pero como habían borrado todo lo que tenía en la compu se borro la historia y con ella mi inspiración jeje y para que vuelva a escribir se tardan como días, semanas o meses si pierdo las ganas de seguir escribiendo, bueno espero que les guste y tal vez en algún extraño y curioso momento tenga que pedir una ayuda pero será con el tiempo, bueno espero que les guste, este es el segundo episodio este esta mas largo y no se porque bueno, aquí casi no hubo mucho jeje tal vez en el siguiente bueno les deseo mucha suerte.

¡Saludos a todos!


	3. Cambios climaticos

Me había ido otra vez a la habitación de Penny, ella ya no estaba, se había ido hace un rato, en la puerta note a Mittens estaba en la ventana observando el cielo, algo muy raro me sucedía, mi visión de que sólo era mi amiga parecía que estaba cambiando aunque eso casi no le prestaba atención ya estaba casi seguro de que ya no la veía como una amiga, me acercó un poco a donde ella estaba sentada, sus ojos estaban centrados en el cielo, de pronto volteo su vista y me vio

-Hola Bolt ¿Dónde esta tu collar?-

-La mamá de Penny me lo quito, creyó que tenía pulgas- salto y me siento a su lado

-Es a veces algo malo, te rascas y lo primero que piensan es que tienes pulgas- Se ríe un poco y yo la acompaño

Dejamos de reír y nos habíamos quedado viéndonos a los ojos un momento, sus ojos parecía de verdad esmeraldas, solo que unos ruidos aun lado de la casa nos hicieron chocar con la realidad de nuevo, sonaba como una pelea de algo o de alguien, Mittens se levanto y camino por el tejado con cuidado hacia una esquina de la casa, se puso a observar y al parecer lo que veía le gustaba, eso se notaba en su cara

-Bolt… mira- Dijo y volteo a verme

Me acerque lentamente, ella volteo de nuevo y yo por mi parte me coloque a su lado y puse mi vista en la misma dirección de la suya, era una pelea 4 perros negros contra uno con el mismo color que yo solo que este tenía negro aunque con un poco de trabajo notaba algo largo en el hocico de uno de ellos, estábamos lejos y no le encontraba forma, parecía como una soga larga y negra, parecía que el blanco estaba en problemas, mientras observaba una enorme ansiedad regreso a mi, me sentía raro, con ganas de ir a ayudarlo, de correr y saltar arriba de ellos para darles su merecido, pero cuando de pronto esa soga o algo parecía brillar, Mittens y yo nos quedamos impresionados, ¿Cómo era posible eso? Parecía el fin del blanco cuando ambos notamos con algo de trabajo una esfera y algo pequeño de color café que salió volando golpeando al perro con la soga y este cayendo al suelo y en lo primero que pensamos fue en alguien conocido

-¡¿Rhino?!- Habíamos gritado los dos pero nadie nos escucho

Al cabo de un rato la pelea parecía finalizada y Rhino y el perro blanco parecían estar bien, había sacado algo curioso también brillaba como la soga pero desapareció igual que aquellos perros, cuando ellos desparecieron sentí un enorme alivio y tranquilidad, aunque a Mittens se le veía un poco ansiosa.

-Orejón ¿Crees que Rhino se encuentre bien?-

Me fije y al parecer se notaba a un muy feliz Rhino –Yo creo que se encuentra bien-

-Me pregunto quien será el- Dijo Mittens viendo al perro

-No tengo idea- Dije pero algo en mi me decía que debía ir con el, me daba un toque familiar el, que ya lo había visto pero no estoy seguro

De pronto veo un montón de personas afuera de sus hogares, animales también, no sabía que ocurría, mire a Rhino y a ese perro, veían el cielo como todos "_Ella ya no esta y tú ya no nos recuerdas, necesitamos tu ayuda Ellos están siendo culpados pero jamás harían tal cosa, por favor regresa, recuérdanos"_ Algo me estaba hablando en mi mente, sacudí un poco mi cabeza, la voz se fue, era muy suave pero de pronto en mi mente había llegado un nombre "Aqua" yo no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, pensé por un momento hasta que alguien me jalaba la pata un poco, era Mittens

-¿Qué sucede?- la volteo a ver

-Bolt… mira- señala el cielo, al sol más bien

El sol tenía a su alrededor una especie de aro gigante amarillo con blanco, "_Un halo"_ me llego eso a la mente de pronto, observamos el aro por un rato se veía hermoso pero para mí comenzaba otro significado, la inquietud seguía en mi ahora, note un poco los ojos de Mittens estos comenzaron a verse un poco tristes y tenían algo de miedo, la empuje un poco con mi pata y al parecer veo como empieza a reaccionar

-Mejor hay que meternos- Me dijo

-Yo te sigo-

Nos metimos al cuarto a través de la ventana, antes de entrar me fije afuera a donde estaba Rhino, vi que se metía a la casa junto con ese perro, me meto corriendo para alcanzar a Mittens e ir a la sala

* * *

Rhino se metió a la casa por la puerta para perros con una gran sonrisa y como que tarareando una canción de fondo, Death por su parte observa el interior con cierta curiosidad, mientras se acercaba a los objetos los veía con total atención, fascinado en ciertos casos, ve el mueble de la sala, se sube a el y lo siente entre sus patas y en una cómoda pequeña ve una foto familiar, donde se encontraba Rhino en el mueble, una gata a la derecha, una niña en medio y un perro blanco sosteniendo un juguete a la izquierda, Death vio al perro con curiosidad y cierta extrañeza

"Se me hace conocido" Pensó por un momento –Rhino-

-¿Qué sucede?-Se acerca Rhino a él

-¿Quién es él?- Le señala el perro blanco

-Es mi ídolo, Bolt- Se acerca a la caja mágica y la enciende

Death ve la tele con total atención y fascinado, al ver imágenes a color que se mueven y que hacen ruido, le gusto, después vio a Rhino que estaba con una pequeña caja con algunos botones y esos tenían números, se bajo del mueble y se coloco alado de Rhino y se sienta

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Death

-EL control, con esto puedes cambiar las fotos de la caja mágica- Dijo mientras apretaba un botón con una imagen de más y las fotos cambiaban

-Nunca había visto algo como esto-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí… de hecho jamás había estado en una casa de humanos, era mas común que estuviera en casas de mamíferos- Le dijo luego con su pata golpeo su cara y se tapo los ojos y empezó a susurrar –Soy un idiota-

-¿Mamíferos? ¿Qué no el humano también es mamífero?-

-Lo siento Rhino, no se porque dije eso- Voltea la cara a otro lado

Rhino lo ve un momento hasta que en las escaleras ve a Bolt y a Mittens, quienes se acercan a ellos dos, ven a Death con curiosidad también, pero Bolt lo ve con extrañeza y con algo de familiaridad, Death por su parte ve a Bolt con una ligera rareza

-Hey, chicos- Llamó Rhino a los tres mientras con su pata seguía cambiando de canal

-¿Qué? A… Rhino ¿Dónde estabas?- Le preguntó Bolt

-Afuera no toda la vida estaré aquí encerrado- "Sólo si es viernes" pensó el roedor, esté dejo la tele por accidente en un canal de noticias solo que habían comerciales

-¿Y quien eres tu?- Preguntó Mittens a Death

-Death y tú eres…-

-Mittens-

-Y supongo que tu debes de ser Bolt ¿O me equivoco?-

-De hecho… no- Le dijo

-Rhino ¿Qué se supone que estas viendo?- Dijo Mittens a lo cual Death y Bolt vieron al roedor y a la caja mágica después, era un noticia lo que pasaba

-Yo pensé que era una película de acción- Lo iba a cambiar

-Espera Rhino- Bolt le habló y observaron la noticia

"Un misterioso aro de luz a aparecido alrededor del sol y se a podido observar en todas las partes del mundo, los científicos aun no encuentran un explicación para esto puesto que normalmente este fenómeno conocido como Halo se ve en tan solo pocas partes del mundo, aunque también este fenómeno a causado emoción para algunos ciudadanos, mas fenómenos han estado apareciendo de poco a poco y algunas personas se han atrevido a afirmar que es tan solo el inicio para el fin del mundo" Dijo el conductor principal del noticiero

"_Sólo es la trompetilla… el aviso_" pensó Death mientras seguía observando la noticia

"Nos acaban de informar que extraños sonidos como de llamadas han aparecido en varios de los bosques de Canadá, Estados Unidos inclusive así como en algunos países de Europa, nos van a dar el informe ahora" Voltea el hombre al fondo y aparece el recuadro una persona sosteniendo un micrófono "Te escuchamos" El cuadro se agrandó y la persona empezó a caminar mientras que la cámara también lo seguía "Muy bien muchas gracias, hola todos y buenas tardes, bueno pues como verán, nos encontramos en el Parque Nacional de Yellowstone y nos hemos adentrado a sus bosques donde misteriosos sonidos se han estado escuchando por toda la región, lo curioso es que en todo el trayecto del parque hasta acá no se ah visto ni escuchado ni un solo animal… estamos junto a un grupo de personas que también se han adentrado al bosque a escuchar los sonidos al igual que algunas autoridades, con algo de suerte tal vez podamos escuchar…."

Unos curiosos sonido se estaban escuchando por toda la lejanía del bosque, se escuchaba lúgubre y sombrío, todo el grupo incluyendo a los periodistas y a la policía sentían como si algo malo se acercara, daba un poco de miedo, el periodista se había alejado un poco de la cámara, mientras algunas personas murmuraban cosas como "¿Qué será eso?" "Qué miedo" "Vamos a morir aquí" o "Tal vez sea el fin del mundo"

Comenzaban a retirarse cuando un brillante destello ilumino el cielo pero era de color azul, al final se escuchaba un fuerte ruido como el de una explosión y todas las personas comenzaron a correr, el periodista solo alcanzo a decir "Eso fue todo y espero seguir vivo…. Nos vemos…." Y el recuadro se apago, luego se vio al conductor con un poco de sorpresa "Bueno ahora vamos a una pequeña pausa, nos vemos" se noto como el hombre se levantó y se acerco a algunas personas, y de allí la pantalla se puso negra de poco a poco y la cámara se alejo, luego comenzaron los comerciales.

Ya con los chicos, ellos se encontraban medio atónitos y en una especie de estado de shock, personas lo habían escuchado, Death por su parte se notaba en su cara tristeza, desde que los demás llegaron jamás mostro sus ojos, estaban rojos eso si, pero denotaban gran tristeza y preocupación _"¿Por qué a ella?... hubiera preferido haber sido yo…" _pensó, Bolt lo vio y le pareció algo extraño, sentía algo familiar en el, y no era solo porque tenía algo de blanco… era otra cosa, acercó un poco su pata hacia él, antes de poder tocarlo, Death se dio cuenta de lo que él iba a hacer, súbitamente se levanto del suelo y camino hacia atrás rápidamente dejándolos a ellos perplejos y confundidos, dejo a la vista sus ojos

-¡No vayas a intentar tocarme!... por favor… no lo vayas a intentar nunca- Death bajo la mirada –Por favor… fue suficiente- susurro eso último

-Tranquilo chico- Dijo Mittens intentando calmarlo pero aun estaba confundida

-Rhino… ¿Por qué él tiene sus ojos así?- le susurro Bolt

-No lo se… pero se ven fantásticos- Rhino mostro una sonrisa pequeña

-Death… ¿Te ocurre algo malo?- Mittens se mantuvo a buena distancia para que él no estuviera alterado

-No… nada… es solo que… bueno creo que ya no importa… -Se puso mas serio –Si no encuentro a alguien todo será terrible, debo irme- empezó a caminar

-Yo creo que debería quedarte solo por un rato a descansar- Bolt lo vio

Death estaba cerca de la puerta, iba a responderle cuando siente algo en si mismo, un enorme dolor en su corazón y en gran parte de su cuerpo, sintió como si le ardieran de pronto las patas y como si sintiera que algún liquido estuviera saliendo y goteando de su cuerpo, cayo al piso con una mirada perdida en el vacío pero se notaba dolor, como pudo observo el Halo o el aro en el sol, los chicos se acercaron a él rápidamente mientras pensaban en que hacer e intentaban despertarlo, pero el único que lo toco fue Bolt, no quería que nada la sucediera, aunque al hacerlo, vio como una ilusión a una criatura negra, era de su tamaño riendo maliciosamente y con locura, a un lado tenía a Death tirado e inconsciente pero mal herido y casi muriéndose y al otro lado había otro perro, se parecía a Death solo que esta era hembra y a diferencia era café con verde, ella no tenía ni una herida pero estaba inconsciente también, las pocas plantas murieron y su color paso de ser ese café con verde brillante a uno moribundo y sin vida, observo a su alrededor, todo estaba seco e estéril, observo el horizonte y vio como el sol se ocultaba para toda la eternidad.

* * *

Bueno pues este capitulo lo hice mas largo porque una especie de explosión de imaginación me llego a la mente jeje bueno pues espero que les guste, intentare hacer de este tamaño los capítulos o tal vez algo mas cortos, no se jeje y como siempre lamento la tardanza pero agradezco que en esta semana no nos hayan dejado nada de tarea en la escuela, esta es mi semana favorita jaja pero bueno, espero que les guste y… ¡saludos a todos!


	4. Una nueva aventura

Estaba en un lugar muy extraño, era un campo con muchas flores de diferentes colores, había un olor tan dulce y delicioso que deleitaba a mi nariz, las flores eran muy brillantes y se esparcían libremente por todo el campo, el cielo se veía muy azul y solo habían unas nubes blancas, a lo lejos se veían unas montañas pero se veían claramente, no costaba trabajo de verlas, habían muchos pinos regados por todos lados y el viento hacia que sus hojas se movieran y sonarán, también provocaba que el olor de las flores se moviera hacia todos lados, las flores al moverse se veían tan hermosas, se mecían y los colores se movían como olas, cerré mis ojos para sentir el fresco viento en mi.

-Veo que disfrutas del paisaje- Escucho una dulce voz

Volteo mi mirada para ver si encuentro al que le pertenezca esa voz, cerca de mi veo a una mujer, una persona, con el cabello largo de color café alaciado, sus ojos también lo eran pero se veían algo brillantes, tenía en su cara una sonrisa, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con verde, le quedaba muy bien y combinaba bien con las flores

-Es muy hermosa- Le dije y moví un poco mi cola, vi como sonrío

-Muchas gracias-

-¿Cómo es que puede entenderme?- Estaba muy sorprendido, bastante sorprendido

-No solo a ti te entiendo- Se agacha y con sus manos acaricia suavemente algunos botones –Entiendo a todos los seres vivos-

-¿Quién es?-

-Veo que ya no me recuerdas- Se levanta –Aunque la cuestión es ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Bolt…-

-El nombre no a cambiado mucho- Sonríe por un momento

Noto a su alrededor como los botones que acarició y otros que estaban a su alrededor comienzan a crecer, luego de eso comenzaron a abrirse para verse unas flores muy bellas, sonreí un poco al verlas, eran muy bellas, de pronto cambio mi mirada a una de preocupación cuando veo como es que estas comienzan a marchitarse y en cierto modo me recuerda mucho a una imagen que había visto cuando toque a Death.

-¿Le… sucede algo malo?... y… ¿Cómo es que hace eso?- Le dije aun mas preocupado y confundido, todo eso aumenta por las flores

-Mi… hija…- Me dijo con una voz entrecortada ahogada por el dolor y la pena, note algunas lágrimas en su rostro y produjo en mi tristeza, me acerque a ella lentamente

-¿Qué… pasa con ella?- Dude si preguntarle pero lo hice inconscientemente

-Ella… ya no esta… conmigo- Se puso en el suelo de rodillas, a mi altura, seguía llorando

Hice lo que hacía con Penny cuando estaba triste… le lamí un poco la cara y le moví la cola para animarla, al parecer funciono, porque me dio una sonrisa, pequeña pero al parecer estaba mejor que hace un momento, aunque tengo otras dudas en mi mente

-¿Por qué… dijo que ya no la recuerdo… y… que mi nombre no había cambiado?... ¿Y quién es su hija?-Dije eso último y casi en susurro pero fuerte para que me escuchara

-Bolt… yo… no se como decírtelo… pero… ahora que mi hija no está conmigo descubrirás muchas cosas, cosas que nunca debiste olvidar y cosas que nunca se debieron ni deben de presenciarse- Dijo preocupada y aun triste

-Cosas apocalípticas- Dije de pronto

-Creo que ya pronto te darás cuenta-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Bolt… pronto te darás cuenta de todo… por eso es que mandé a Death a por ti aunque nunca pensé que conservarás las agallas para tocarlo-Dijo ella eso último riendo un poco

-¿Conoce a Death?- Estaba mas sorprendido por eso

-Conozco a todos, fui su creadora-

-¿Su madre?-

-No… pero lo considero como un hijo-

-Todo esto… su hija… todo lo que está sucediendo ahora en el mundo… ¿Qué es?-

-Es solo un aviso… luego comenzará de verdad… los humanos… ellos morirán- Veo como es que ella comienza a derramar lágrimas

Iba a decir algo hasta que comienzo a ver algo blanco una luz blanca que sigue aumentando y me impide verla bien a ella, ya no la veo, ya no siento el aroma de las flores, ni el viento en mi, mi visión comienza a ponerse ahora oscura pero no tanto, toco mi cabeza, me comienza a doler demasiado, tanto que voto algunas lágrimas pero no grito, no puedo gritar, hasta que escucho la voz de alguien, dulce y sin ninguna intención de herirme o hacerme daño... no… si no de ayudarme "_Bolt… por favor… solo tu puedes ir rescatar a mi hija… por favor… por favor… recuerda…"_ suspire un poco "_¡Bolt! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Despierta!"_ escuche esos gritos, era Mittens, esos gritos eran de Mittens, comencé a sentirme mareado, no pude sostenerme más sobre mis patas, de eso me caí y creo que cerré los ojos.

* * *

Comencé a abrir los ojos poco a poco mientras mi visión se acostumbraba a la luz pude notar a Mittens, viéndome con mucha preocupación hasta que ella habló

-¿Bolt…?- Me dijo con su voz algo quebrada

-Mittens…- Dije me sentí cansado pero luego me llene de total sorpresa cuando Mittens se abalanza encima de mi – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Donde esta Death?- Observo a mi alrededor -¿Y donde estamos?-

No estábamos en la sala, ni siquiera estábamos adentro de la casa, no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió, si todo lo que vi fue real o no, pero al sentir a Mittens arriba de mí, abrazándome hace que me calme, ella estaba muy preocupada, eso lo vi en su rostro aun lo estaba, ella me ve a la cara y yo solo le sonrío mostrándole que estoy bien, ella también me sonrió aunque se bajo rápidamente de mi, no se porque pero fue muy rápido, me levante un poco pero seguía cansado, observe el lugar, estábamos en el patio, justo afuera, debajo de la sombra del árbol al cuál siempre me coloco en las tardes cuando no tengo nada que hacer, el cielo estaba despejado pero no se oían los pájaros, ni siquiera se veían volando, me fijo en el sol, este aún conservaba el aro, no estaban ni Rhino ni Death, eso se me hiso muy extraño.

-Mittens ¿Dónde están Death… y Rhino?-

-Rhino fue a buscar a Death-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Verás cuando te desmayaste…-

_Flash back (Narro yo)_

_Mittens y Rhino estaban muy sorprendidos y nerviosos además estaban en shock, vieron a Death desmayarse, el quería dar un grito desde su garganta pero no podía mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, era cómo si estuviera en la peor de todas las pesadillas, después de que vieron a Bolt caer se sentían peor e impotentes, no sabían que hacer, se sentían inútiles pero algo tenían que hacer y fue intentar reanimarlos como sea posible, Rhino dentro de su bola de plástico tocaba suavemente a Death mientras le hablaba, y Mittens estaba muy impaciente moviendo a Bolt, sus ojos reflejaban profunda tristeza puesto que no sabia el porque de que su amigo se haya desmayado, lo único que había hecho fue tocar a Death y luego se desvaneció como una simple muñeca de trapo._

_-Mittens ya me empiezo a alterar, no despiertan-Dijo Rhino _

_-D-Descuida Rhino, pronto despertarán-_

_Cómo por arte de magia Death abrió los ojos, estos mostraban profundo dolor y mucha tristeza y no solo eso si no que también mostraban miedo de que eso volviera a pasar, se levantó del suelo tembloroso, jadeando por la falta de aire, parecía como si hubiera sufrido la peor de las heridas, luego de eso varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, casi entraba en pánico al ver a Bolt en el suelo inconsciente._

_-¿B-Bolt?-Dijo con una voz entrecortada_

_-No te preocupes Death, solo se desmayo-Intento calmarlo Rhino_

_-¿No… es-esta… muerto?-_

_-Tranquilo… Bolt está bien, no le pasó nada-_

_Death se acerco a Bolt, estaba algo temeroso, tenía cara de que aún no creía de que este siguiera con vida, de pronto se detuvo, así como si nada y se le quedo observando mientras susurraba algo inaudible para Mittens y Rhino quienes aún seguían preocupados por Bolt y por él_

_-Es-Esta vivo… esta vivo… es un milagro- Empezó a decir con una sonrisa –Que bueno que encontré a su guardián-_

_-¿Su guardián?...-Preguntó Mittens_

_-Si… esta vivo… y ella volverá a casa- Sonrió –Hay que sacarlo, con que le de el aire fresco y algo de sombra basta-_

_-Te ayudamos…-_

_Fin de Flash back_

-Ya de ahí ayudamos a colocarte en el lomo de Death aunque él claro tenía miedo de que lo tocáramos, te dejó debajo del árbol ya que tenía que hacer algo y Rhino lo acompaño, yo ofrecí a cuidarte hasta que despertarás, pero aún me sentía mal, luego comenzaste a gemir y a moverte violentamente, parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla… me asuste demasiado…-

-No te preocupes Mittens… ya desperté y estoy bien, pero tengo que hablar con Death- Le dije dulcemente no se porque muy dulce, note un leve sonrojo en ella pero me sonrió

-Pues estas de suerte porque allí viene- Señala detrás de mi

-¡Bolt! Me alegra saber que ya estas despierto-

-¡Sabía que Bolt el súper-perro saldría de esta!-

-Tú lo sabes todo Rhino- Dijo Mittens divertida y sonriente

-Me alegra saber que lo aceptas-

-Jaja Rhino me caes bien- Se rió Death tocando la parte superior de la bola de a modo de acariciar su cabeza

-Ese es su efecto en los demás-Dije sonriendo –Por cierto Death quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- mantuvo su sonrisa

-Eres la muerte ¿Cierto?-

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio ante mi comentario, el dejo de sonreír, pero si él no quería que lo tocaran y aquella mujer dijo que él era su creación, y su hija era la vida tenía que descartar que él lo fuera y mi otra opción era la muerte, eso explicaría el negro en algunas partes de su cuerpo y el rojo sangre de sus ojos, además de su comportamiento. Él mira hacia el suelo triste, note en sus patas como la vegetación de su alrededor se marchitaba y se secaba, y como la tierra se volvía estéril, suspiro.

-Si Bolt… soy su imagen… soy su espejo… soy su elemento… yo soy la muerte- Dijo con voz triste

Mittens y Rhino escucharon eso y estaban muy sorprendidos, no podían creerlo, yo tampoco no lo podía creer aunque ya lo suponía

-Death ¿Quién soy yo?-

Él levanto la mirada y me vio a los ojos, al parecer las palabras correctas no podían salir de su garganta

-Bolt… no me siento cómodo si lo digo- Voltea hacia otro lado

Noto como pequeñas lágrimas quieren salir de sus ojos, quien sabe como es que sospecho o me doy cuenta de que esas lágrimas son para la hija de esa mujer

-Gaia…-

-¿Eh?-

-El nombre de mi creadora es Gaia- Baja la cabeza nuevamente, las lágrimas son más fuertes y veo como caen al suelo matando al instante a las pequeñas plantas y luego a la tierra

-Gaia… ya había escuchado ese nombre- Dijo Mittens de pronto

-Yo también- Le siguió Rhino

-Al parecer yo no- Les dije algo confundido -¿Y su hija?-

-Alma…-

Mantiene su cabeza hacia abajo, nunca pensé que la muerte llorara si no que sólo la vida, de pronto un recuerdo invade a mi mente, algo que vi antes de desmayarme, la imagen de aquel perro… era Alma… ella estaba muriéndose puesto que su color verde y café brillante se estaban apagando y con ello la vegetación se iba muriendo, si había algo que tenía que hacer era evitar que ellos murieran

-Te ayudaré a encontrarla-

-¿Eh?...-Death levanta la cabeza algo sorprendido

-Te ayudaré, no dejaré que a ustedes les suceda algo, ni a ti, ni a la vida, ni a las personas, ni a nadie- Le dije decidido y con una sonrisa casi como en el programa de televisión

-Yo también te ayudaré, a donde sea que vaya Bolt también ira Rhino- Se acerco a él –Y más cuando se trata de una nueva aventura-

-Yo también iré pero solo para que Rhino no se meta en problemas- Dijo Mittens curiosamente su comentario me hizo gracia

-Es una acción muy noble por parte de los tres- Suspiró –Pero mientras más ayuda mejor- Sonrió

-Perfecto… por cierto… ¿A dónde hay que ir?- Preguntó Mittens

-Pues nada más y nada menos que a los mágicos parajes de Pennsylvania- Dijo sonriente

-¿Qué? ¿Y como se supone que vamos a llegar hasta allá? El tiempo corre- Le dije algo alarmado

-Lo se pero Cronos así estableció el tiempo, además para no tardar tanto a pie está resuelto ¿Verdad Rhino?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó Mittens

-Verás mientras estabas cuidando a Bolt, yo y Death estuvimos hablando para un medio de transporte conveniente y rápido, si Bolt no aceptaba él tenía que ir solo así que mejor medio de transporte que un tren desde la ciudad hasta Pennsylvania-

-¿Qué dicen? Es lo más rápido-

-Los trenes me dan miedo, aun recuerdo la última vez que me subí a un tren- Dijo Mittens

Al parecer ella aún recuerda el día en que casi los mato en el tren cuando salté, ella a la fuerza y Rhino con emoción, aunque fue peligroso aun me da algo de gracia aunque luego algo de vergüenza.

-Dije que lo sentía Mittens, muchas veces dije eso-

-Además no te preocupes que iremos pero adentro- Dijo Death

-¿Y como vas a lograr que entremos? Según se, tu persona tiene que estar contigo- Dije

-Bolt…-No terminó de decir Rhino

-Pues así, cielos Bolt creí que ya me conocías mejor-Dijo sonriente

Iba a decir algo pero Death se coloca en la parte trasera del tronco del árbol, camina sonriente hasta que se cubre totalmente por el tronco, después de solo un momento sale, me quede en shock, Mittens y Rhino tenían la boca abierta la primera sin creer lo que veía y el segundo con asombro, emoción y otra cosa, ya no era un perro.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Dijo aun sonriente

Ya no era un perro… si no… una persona… era un chico, parecía de 15 o 16 años, su cabello era negro con algunos mechones blancos, se le veían muy bien, su cabello caído y lacio era corto como el de cualquier otro chico aunque tenía un flequillo que casi le cubrían sus ojos pero al menos estos se notaban, el color rojo brillaba bastante en sus ojos que parecían sangre, su piel era clara, supongo que por el blanco que tenía al ser un perro, traía puesta una camisa blanca, pero bastante blanca sin nada de otro color, tenía puesto un chaleco negro como la noche y lo que parecían jeans creo también eran negros, sus zapatos o tenis mas bien eran blancos con negro pero tenían unos cuantos adornos rojizos, en su cuello una cadena apareció, era plateada y tenía la forma de la cabeza de un esqueleto, su estilo así se veía rebelde pero también no como un maleante como escuchaba que decía la mamá de Penny de algunas personas, se veía bien aunque bueno digo uno nunca ve esto todos los días, un perro que se convierta en humano, pero que digo es la muerte y puede tomar la forma de lo que quiera, aunque curiosamente sea la mezcla entre un rebelde y alguien inocente o tímido.

-Oigan, enserio ¿Qué tal me veo?- Dijo pero algo preocupado -¿Creen que me pase un poco?-

-Te vez bien- Dije

-¡Eso fue fantástico!-

-¿Cómo es que aún nos entiendes?- Dijo Mittens aun sorprendida

-Soy la muerte y un elemento, solo por eso-

-Ya deberíamos irnos…-Dije empezando a caminar pero Mittens me detuvo

-Espera Bolt si te vas sin collar, la perrera te llevará- Dijo Mittens

-¿Dónde está tu collar?- Preguntó Death

-La madre de mi persona me lo quito, creyó que tenía pulgas-

-Sólo estabas regresando a un instinto salvaje… espera, deja que te haga uno-

Vi como un poco de energía salió de sus manos transformándose en algo largo, era un collar, era todo negro y varios pinchos salieron dándole un aspecto amenazante, se veían filosos y brillaban con intensidad, parecía metal lo que tenía, se fue formando hasta acabar con la placa, esta era plateada y brillaba como la propia plata, tenía allí mi nombre escrito con un negro profundo, luego de eso Death se agacho y me lo colocó, al parecer podía tocar ya lo que sea sin matar por las plantas que pisaba ya no se morían, estaba colocado y se levanto.

-Listo-

-¿Por qué tocas ahora si antes no querías que te tocaran?- Preguntó Rhino

-Sólo es en formas específicas, conmigo es con un perro, un lobo y otros animales más-

-Entonces ¿Ya nos podemos ir?- Pregunte

-Ya… hay que ir en un transporte para que no nos cansemos al llegar a la estación de tren- Dijo Death tomando a Rhino entre sus brazos y comenzando a caminar, nosotros solo lo seguimos

-Pues allí viene uno muy grande- Señala Rhino

-El autobús, que bueno que llegó a tiempo- Dijo Death riendo

-¿Gracias?- Dijo Mittens sonriendo

-De nada- Dijo Rhino orgulloso de si mismo

Death le hizo señas al autobús, este comenzó a acercarse a nosotros, aún sigo sin creer el cambio de Death aunque claro el es la muerte, aun me pregunto más cosas de mi, como ¿Quién soy en verdad? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que soy el guardián de la hija de Gaia? Y más pero sobre todo ¿Qué siente Death por Alma? Cuando se menciona acerca de ella, se mantiene triste y feliz a la vez, pero se le nota triste, veo su mirada y tiene a veces una sonrisa en su rostro, la misma que yo pongo cuando veo a Mittens a los ojos… esperen ¿Cómo que sonrío cuando veo a Mittens a los ojos? Ella es mi mejor amiga y eso no cambiará por nada, y si yo sintiera algo por ella no creo que ella lo sienta por mí y dudo mucho que la relación de un perro y un gato sea aceptada, sobre todo para Gaia, ¿Por qué eres así a veces destino? Dejas tantas inquietudes, observo el cielo y veo el aro, el sol no me hace daño en los ojos y no se porque, siento en mi una pesadez y mucho miedo y tristeza, siento en mi cabeza la voz de alguien gritando: "Mamá, Papá ¿Dónde están?" de pronto veo la imagen de Alma llorando, acurrucada en si misma y con una cadena en su cuello, idéntica a la que esos perros amenazaron con ponérsela a Death "Sáquenme de aquí por favor… Bolt, Death por favor ayúdenme".

* * *

Ok si me inspire bastante y escribí mas de lo que debía, por cierto ¡Lamento no haber subido nada en 2 meses! ¡No fue mi culpa! Bueno si lo fue porque me dio flojerita hacer el capitulo jeje bueno pues como ya vieron hay mas magia aquí bueno eso digo yo con el cambio de Death o que se yo, bueno pues verán si no entendieron les explicaré un poquitín acerca de él jeje

Death podía tocar a los perros porque estos no tenían vida por así decirlo eran como simples bolas de energía con forma de perro y esas cosas. Nadie sabe la verdadera forma de Death ni siquiera Bolt y eso que empieza a recordar cosas, otras cosas Death en si dice que es una creación de Gaia pero no es así sólo se siente inferior pero aún así ella lo ama como a una madre, Death comienza a comportarse de esa manera alegre por que ya se lleva mejor con los chicos así que siente que ya puede ser él mismo, como humano no le gusta mucho esa forma, lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo jeje, espero no haber arruinado mucho solo era para que supieran algo de mi OC de la muerte, no me tarde mucho en imaginármelo, aunque lo imagine como anime jaja :3, bueno pues, espero que les haya gustado y vieran que largo me salió este capítulo, bueno espero que les guste.

P.D. Iba a subir este capítulo ayer pero desde la 1 de la tarde se le ocurrió a la mugrosa red irse todo el día y más tiempo perdido por mis falsas clases de guitarra que ni siquiera habían clases, de mi taller de guitarra a mi casa está como a media hora, tuve que irme a mi casa caminando y no podía llamar por la red que se cayó así que ya sabrán como llegue a casa, tuve que pedir dinero para poder irme bien ¬¬. Ah y por cierto creo que ahora marcaré los cambios para los pensamientos de un personaje.

¿review? ;3


	5. Un largo camino a los trenes

Vi detenerse frente a nosotros al autobús, si que era largo, de un interesante color blanco con verde, un poco de café y más colores haciendo imágenes de diferentes cosas así como algunas palabras que no entendía noté por una de las ventanas que habían bastantes chicos adolescentes casi de la misma edad de Death o al menos lo que se suponía, digo él es la muerte y la muerte tiene muchísimos años, aunque aún me sorprende un poco el hecho de que se vea como un adolescente, quien diría eso se me acaba de venir a la mente por las pocas cosas que empiezo a recordar poco a poco.

La puerta se abre lentamente sin que nadie la toque, eso si asusta un poco, vi como Mittens se subía a Death y como podía se acomodaba pues teniendo en cuenta que tenía a Rhino entre sus brazos con todo y su bola pues batallaba un poco para acomodarse mejor, yo me pegue a su lado, no sabía si nos iban a dejar subir puesto que estábamos nosotros y técnicamente en este tipo de transportes no permiten animales, siento como Death me acaricia la cabeza con sus manos, tal y como Penny me acaricia, se siente bien.

-Señor… ¿Puedo entrar con ellos?- Escucho como pregunta algo tímido

-Por supuesto solo mantenlos alejados y en una esquina-

-Gra-Gracias… disculpe… ¿Este autobús va hasta la estación de tren… que está en la ciudad?-

-Por supuesto chico, por cierto interesante cadena- Dijo el conductor algo interesado en esa cadena

-¿Gracias?-

Alcance a notar entre los cristales algunas chicas viendo a Death, al ver la cara de ellas podrías decirse que se interesaron en él, no se si sentirme bien por él… o sentir pena por él, escuche las pisadas de sus zapatos tocando esas extrañas escaleras de metal, volteo al parecer ya estaba subiendo.

-Bolt sube-

Sólo lo obedecí, teníamos que fingir que él era nuestro dueño y nosotros sus mascotas, vi su cara y al parecer no le gustaba para nada tener que fingir eso, el trasporte por dentro al parecer era de casi todos los lugares de dos pero estaban ocupados y solo la parte de atrás que era toda una hilera estaba vacía, logre escuchar unas palabras del conductor antes de que siguiéramos caminando, dijo: "_Pobre chico, nuevo y de alta sociedad, la que le espera por allá"_ me daba un poco de gracia que creyera que Death era de alta sociedad, ya estábamos en la parte trasera, muchos chicos están hablando y otros murmurando cosas y muchas tienen que ver con él, de pronto siento movimiento y me siento a su lado rápido

-Bolt- Susurró casi inaudible pero lo suficiente para que los 3 escucháramos

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Me siento muy incomodo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Casi todos los murmullos y miradas van dirigidas hacia mí… y escuche lo que dijo esa persona-

-¿Enserio?-

-Tengo buen oído… por eso es que no me gusta disfrazarme de humano-

En efecto casi todos los murmullos eran sobre él y unos cuantos que lográbamos escuchar eran hacia nosotros, quién diría que nuestro amigo, la muerte sea un galán para los demás, aunque eso en verdad lo ponía incomodo y nervioso, por eso se coloco aún lado de la ventana, para observar y así evitar las miradas, pero quién diría que alguien intentaría acercársele.

-Oye, jamás te e visto por aquí ¿Eres nuevo?- Se acercó una chica a la silla con algo de dificultad

-¿Qué?... eh… si soy nuevo-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Tenía una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban, se intentaba acercar más a él pero como estaba yo no podía

-Soy… Hunter… ¿Y tu?-

-Britney- Vio como sostenía a Mittens y a Rhino –Aaaah que tierno ¿Son tuyos?- se fijo luego en mi

-Si… ella es Mittens, él es Rhino y el orejón es Bolt-

-Ves que si eres orejón Bolty- Dijo Mittens yo la vi con cara de "Que graciosa" Death sonrió, Rhino también y Britney, pues técnicamente ella solo la escucho maullar

Yo ya no podía soportar más, tenerla aún lado asique por mi bien pero se me olvido Death me baje de la silla y me eche en el suelo, sujetando con fuerza del piso para no moverme tanto, aún oía murmullos por parte de los demás como por ejemplo "_Maldita siempre se queda con los buenos" "Me pregunto de donde será" "Wuau me encanta el cabello de ese chico, me pregunto como le habrá hecho para los dos tonos" "Es lo bueno de los de la alta sociedad"_ luego logre escuchar a alguien hablando en mi mente "_Bolt… como te odio"_ reí en silencio, el pensamiento de Death me dio risa pero no era de esperarse que dijera eso, por mi culpa ella se colocó justo a su lado muy pegada a él, veía la incomodidad en su cara, pobre… noté como es que ella lo observaba, de pies a cabeza, en verdad se estaba enamorando de Death, y pude ver en su rostro que estaba dispuesta a lo que sea para conquistarlo

-Oye Hunter, ¿Tienes novia?-

-¿Q-Que?... N-No tengo no… via… aún no me in… teresa- En ese momento si estaba nervioso

-Bueno solo era para… tal vez… ir a tomar un día un café- Luego le susurro en el oído –Y tal vez hacer que cambies de opinión- De una manera atrevida

Death solo se sonrojo ante eso y con su cabello logró tapar un poco su cara, aunque claro tuvo que voltear hacia el otro lado tan solo un poco, vi como Britney tuvo lo que quería así que con cuidado se levanto de su silla y se fue con lo que parecían algunas de sus amigas, las cuáles note como se reían, parecían colegialas, bueno e de suponer que eso eran, al parecer la felicitaban por lo que había hecho que fue sonrojar e incomodar al pobre de Death, me levante de mi lugar con cuidado, el horrible transporte se detuvo de momento, así que como pude me coloque a su lado, luego sentí que este volvía a moverse.

-Death ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunte susurrando

-Me sorprende que me preguntes cuando tú me abandonaste- Susurró

-A mi me causo gracia- Susurró Mittens

-También a mí- Le siguió Rhino

-Pues a mi no se me hizo gracioso- Death si estaba sonrojado, incomodo y un poco molesto aunque solo conmigo

-Perdón Death… es que ella se me hacia muy loca-

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué Hunter?- Preguntó Rhino

-Me gusta como suena Death's Hunter y no me gusta mucho que los humanos me llamen como Death-

-Tienes razón, suena bien-

-Al menos ustedes me hubieran ayudado- Les recriminó

-¿Yo que podía hacer? Si estoy dentro de esta bola y tú me tienes entre tus brazos-

-Y además yo ni siquiera tengo garras- Susurró Mittens algo triste –Si no si te hubiera ayudado

-¿No tienes garras?- Death al parecer se encontraba sorprendido por eso

-No… me las quitaron-

-Eso es muy cruel y eso no se le hace a nadie- Death si que estaba molesto por eso, sus ojos se tornaron mas oscuros –Los humanos no deberían de ser así con los animales, después de todo son familia, ellos también son animales-

-Deberías tranquilizarte Death, tus ojos son geniales pero enojado dan un poco de miedo-

-Lo siento Rhino…-Se tranquilizó un poco y suspiró, sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual -Es que aún no lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo y ellos siguen siendo igual… eso explica el porque son los principales sospechosos de la desaparición de Alma-

-Death ¿Podrías explicarnos algo del hecho de que los humanos sean los principales sospechosos?- Le susurre

No pensaba que nos fueran a escuchar pero solo quería saber ese hecho, digo yo aun no sabía o cuales eran las razones de porque los humanos son los sospechosos principales enfrente de todos los animales, los elementos y de tal vez también de Gaia, así que mejor sin esperarlo y sin precauciones nos conto la razón

-Esta bien, verán aun lo recuerdo bien, antes las personas eran buenas con nosotros y con las plantas y con los demás elementos que conforman la naturaleza pero al parecer un muy mal día hizo que todos cambiarán, se llenaron de odio y de arrogancia, matando a lo que se encontrarán enfrente, con el paso del tiempo fue peor, no solo nos mataban… chicos… ellos son los únicos animales en todo el mundo que se matan a si mismos por cosas tan tontas… y no saben que sus muertes yo las siento… ellos no saben que todo lo que sufren antes de morir yo las siento-

Vi su cara y de verdad demostraba profunda tristeza, al parecer él sufría cada día por todas las muertes pero sufría aun más la de las personas, no sabía que ellos se habían llenado de arrogancia, de hecho no entiendo bien esa palabra, si todos se llenaron de arrogancia entonces ¿Por qué Penny y su mamá no eh visto que tengan arrogancia? Bueno si la arrogancia es algo muy malo no vi en ellas nada malo, solo cariño y amor.

-¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste?- Alguien habló

-¿Cómo?-

Alguien lo escucho hablar, eso si es malo, escucho todo lo que dijo y tal vez peor lo escucho hablando con nosotros, claro el susurraba y nadie más lo escuchaba aunque al parecer habló algo fuerte eso último… que mal. Volteamos a verlo algo sorprendidos, sobre todo Death, si de verdad escuchó que hablaba con nosotros lo tacharía de loco y quien sabe que más, no quería descubrir eso, el chico que lo escuchó estaba sentado en la otra esquina ¿Cómo fue que no lo vimos?

El chico aparentaba como unos 14 años, la edad de Penny, era de piel clara, su cabello era caído y corto de color café, sus ojos un poco grandes eran de un suave color ámbar así como los míos, que curioso, traía lentes, algo grandes pero rectangulares, que de algún modo parecía como si quisieran taparle los ojos a este chico, traía puesta una camisa blanca con verde, parecía verde bandera, eran solo unos detalles de ese color, manga corta, unos jeans si es como se llama, traía creo eran tenis gris con azul suave y en su muñeca izquierda tenía una especie de pulsera hecha de tela negra, parecía un niño y alguien inocente,.

-¿Qué si es verdad todo lo que dijiste?- Volvió a decir

-Este…-

-¿En verdad te llamas Death?-

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-Tu perro lo dijo-

Ok, esto ya me está asustando, él también nos entiende, no se si esto es algo bueno o algo muy pero malo.

-¿Cómo es que los entiendes?-

Death POV

Muy bien primero recibí el acoso de una chica loca, es lo que odio de ese tipo de rubias aunque agradezco que aún haya rubias no superficiales, recibí miradas de asombro, otras tratando de coquetearme y otras más por los famosos de la "Alta sociedad" bueno que digo tampoco me esperaba que Bolt en verdad quisiera ayudar junto con sus amigos… siento en los tres energías dormidas, aun no salen a flote… pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante es ¿Cómo rayos es que este chico los entiende?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Escuché a Mittens

-Soy Walter y ¿Tu minina?-

-Mittens-

-Insisto ¿Cómo es que los entiendes?-

-Pues… desde que tengo memoria…- Un semblante de tristeza salió de sus ojos, luego me voltea a ver-¿Puedo?- Señala el lugar vacío junto a mí, donde se sentó antes la chica loca o ¿Britney?

-Claro-

Vi cómo se corrió a mi lado, ¿Cómo es que ni yo tampoco lo vi antes? Sentí en él algo muy raro, una parte de su cuerpo funcionaba, una parte que ya no funcionaba en los humanos desde hace cientos de años, pero que con Walter por alguna extraña razón aún funcionaba, este chico es especial, esa parte lo ayuda a entender a los animales, esa parte hace que aún tenga ese privilegio de entender a los animales, pero aún no pienso cambiar mi pensamiento hacia los humanos.

-¿Tu nombre es Death en verdad? ¿No Hunter?- Me pregunto de nuevo

-Si ¿Por qué hasta ahora te veo? Hace un rato que no te vi-

-Suelo ser invisible para muchos… ya estoy acostumbrado…-Suspiro triste –Subí hace un rato y como te vi con ella- Señala a la acosadora – Decidí mantenerme alejado… los chicos con los que su tipo anda siempre son malos, aunque vi que al parecer solo te acosaba, se fue y decidí sentarme en la esquina y no hacer ruido… hasta que… bueno… no importa-

-Hasta… que me oíste decir lo de las muertes y hablar con ellos-

-Si…-

-¿En verdad puedes entendernos?- Escuché a Rhino

-Si ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Rhino-

-¿El hámster?- Walter sonrió

-No solo hámster si no en parte un saurio y algo de glotón por ahí-

-Ya veo ¿Y tu quién eres?- Walter voltea a ver a Bolt

-Yo soy Bolt-

-¿Tú no eras el perro que salía en ese programa de televisión?-

-Si… ¿Tú veías el programa?-

-Era mi favorito aunque esa nueva temporada hizo que me dejara de gustar-

-A muchos les dejó de gustar- Concluí para sorpresa de ellos

-¿Tu también veías a Bolt?- Escuche a Rhino

-No-

-Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste eso si no veías el programa?- Dijo Mittens

-Conozco la vida de todos, tengo que conocerla para que ellos descansen el último día de su vida-

-¿Conoces nuestra vida?... ¿Todo lo que hemos pasado y sufrido?- Escuché a Walter

-No todo, solo algunas partes, pero se que existen-

Termine solo de decir eso cuando un fuerte estruendo resonó, al parecer por toda la ciudad, sonó como una explosión, fue tan fuerte que todos en el autobús nos asustamos, increíble, hasta yo me asuste, horrible trueno casi me deja sordo, me tuve que tapar mis oídos ya que ese trueno me dejo un sonido muy agudo, como odio este cuerpo, siento como el auto se detiene.

_-¿Death?-_ Sonó la voz de una conocida

_-¿Aqua?-_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-Si…-_ Me duele un poco el oído -_¿Por qué dejaste que Tron hiciera semejante ruido? Nos asusto a todos-_ Le reclamé

-_La situación se agravó, Death, también nos quieren a nosotros-_

_-¿A los cuatro? ¿Por qué?-_

_-Como somos los elementos importantes para que Alma pueda crear vida somos a la vez los que podemos debilitarla, si nos atrapan y nos controlan, les será más fácil controlarla-_

_-Tengo que ayudarlos-_

_-No Death, tienes que ayudar a Bolt y a Alma… y de paso ayudarte a ti mismo-_

_-¿A que te refieres?-_ Si soy sincero, eso me desconcertó

-_A nada-_

Mis oídos comenzaron a escuchar mejor aunque algunas personas seguían quejándose, Rhino gracias a su bola de plástico no escuchó muy fuerte el trueno, eso es bueno, pero aún así esta algo aturdido, Mittens se aferro a mi pecho con fuerza, si tuviera garras creo que si me hubiera lastimado aunque hubiera preferido eso a que se las hubieran quitado, Bolt… bueno… él estaba en shock y Walter si que estaba asustado aunque este tenía sus manos en sus oídos pero estaba en posición fetal, este chico es interesante, siento en su alma soledad y tristeza, tiene 14 años pero aun así parece que sufrió mucho para ser tan joven, pobre chico, aunque tampoco mi vida a sido un lecho de rosas, aún conservo el miedo por ese dolor, el autobús comienza a moverse de nuevo.

-_Tengan cuidado por favor, me comunicaré con ustedes luego-_

_-De acuerdo, cuídate, adiós Aqua-_

En Pennsylvania esta Alma, y los malditos que se la llevaron, es bueno ver que los bosques mágicos y la naturaleza de allá aun sigan intactos de las destructivas manos de los humanos, eso es lo único que me reconforta después de tanto dolor sufrida por sus muertes, que aún haya lugares intactos donde nosotros aun gobernamos…

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- Voltee a ver a Bolt

¿Qué rayos esta pasando? Ese sonido solo lo hacen los celulares, todos están sonando, absolutamente todos, veo como las personas ven sus celulares confundidos, Walter también tomó el suyo, se ve confundido, estaba brillando y vibrando con intensidad, eso me estaba dejando preocupado y también a él pero nada mas los veía no lo abrió ni nada, solo lo observó.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No lo…-

-Chicos- Escuche a Mittens

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Bolt

-Vean afuera- Nos señala con su mirada la ventana

Nadie POV

Los 4 voltearon a ver afuera, vieron el cielo, todas las nubes estaban amontonadas entre si dando la ilusión de que sería una tormenta perfecta la que caería, pero en vez de ser de ese característico color gris fuerte era de un curioso color rojizo y anaranjado, pero parecía como si estuvieran reunidas en una parte, el resto era cielo azul y el sol, si mirabas las nubes parecía una puesta de sol perfecta solo que entre las nubes mismas parecían como si se formara un remolino, como cuando metes la mano en agua tranquila y comienzas a darle vueltas hasta que se forma un hermoso remolino de agua y se tragara todo lo que estuviese en el agua por error, lentamente comenzaba a descender al mas puro estilo de un tornado solo que esta vez el viento no era el encargado de tal tornado el cual no mecía el aire, solo eran las nubes mismas las encargadas, un pequeño brillo apareció justo en el centro del "tornado" acompañado de una pequeña expansión de energía blanca esférica pero sutil el cual comenzó a disolver a las nubes poco, y justo en el centro se vio un hermoso cisne blanco, sus plumas parecían brillar por si mismas.

Los chicos se encontraban ligeramente asombrados, por su parte Death veía a ese cisne directamente, con una cara de preocupación, notaba que algo estaba mal en el cisne, y no solo por el hecho de que salió de una especie de tornado de nubes si no que en su aleteo notaba el cansancio y el agotamiento, hizo un enorme esfuerzo para acabar con ese "tornado".

-Si perdió casi toda su energía con eso que solo era la señal de advertencia no me imagino lo que pasaría cuando fuera el verdadero-Pensó sin querer en voz alta

-¿A que te refieres?- Le preguntó Bolt

-A que debemos de encontrar a la "Vida" cuanto antes-

-¿La vida?-Preguntó Walter

-Algo malo pasó, y ella ya no está- La cara de Death se torno a una de preocupación y de tristeza

Rhino iba a abrir la boca en ese momento pero tal vez para la salvación de la posteridad el autobús dio un anuncio de que ya llegaron a su destino, la estación de trenes. El autobús se detuvo y todos los pasajeros o en este caso, todos los adolescentes comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares y salieron del autobús, los chicos salieron por la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos, comenzaron a caminar con Walter como guía puesto que ninguno de ellos conocía la estación de trenes.

En alguna parte de los bosques de Pennsylvania, unas sombras se movían para luego levantarse y salir de la tierra de súbito dejando verse a unos perros negros de aspecto amenazante, uno tenía entre sus colmillos, una cadena negra pero brillante la cual estaba levantada, y al otro extremo de la cadena había otro perro pero de color café suave con un poco de verde algo brillante pero sus ojos, de un suave azul denotaban tristeza y miedo para cualquiera que los viera tan solo un momento.

-Eso es velocidad-Se escucho decir por un perro -¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?-

-Estaba pidiendo ayuda- Dijo otro algo cansado

-Pequeña estás haciendo las cosas cada vez más difíciles- Se acerco el más grande de todos –Agradece que no te podemos hacer nada, pero tú estás aquí y faltan los demás… y tu amigo-

Se quedó muda, aún tenía miedo, habían matado a algunas personas de una forma horrible y bien ella sabía que su amigo sentiría todo eso y no quería que nada malo le pasara, sólo agacho la cabeza un poco, luego de eso sintió algo fuerte en su cabeza y el sonido de su cuerpo azotando contra el suelo, su vista se nublo y sintió como un líquido recorría su cabeza hasta dar con el césped, luego cerró los ojos.

El mayor volvió a tomar la forma de una sombra solo que este se encontraba separado del suelo o de alguna otra cosa, se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente del ser, una nube negra se formó con ambos adentro, se disipo y ellos ya no estaban, los otros perros tomaron su forma de sombras otra vez y comenzaron a correr como si un animal los estuviera reflejando, sin saber que un animalillo interesante los estaba observando desde un árbol y se alejaba corriendo en dirección opuesta

-Espero que estén bien… su guardián ya tiene que despertar- Se decía a si mismo

* * *

Según yo hace un mes que iba a subir este capítulo pero mi cerebro se me quemó y la flojera me ganó así que ahí quedó, lamento la tardanza, intento apurarme pero como me fui de vacaciones a Puebla, y como lo disfrute ;3, como dice el Lonje Moco (para los que no sepan de él jeje) Hay que chula es Puebla xD jaja pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, lo iba a subir ayer pero como un cable de luz se cortó entonces hasta hoy lo arreglaron pues ya verán cómo me quede xD, por cierto les mando saludos a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer el fanfic aunque no sea muy bueno jeeje y por cierto doy avisos jeje que se me olvidan, el fanfic en si es más magia y fantasía para los que les guste, después pido ayuda con algunos fenómenos naturales, unos me los he inventado xD pero bueno, espero que les guste, nos leemos luego ;3 ;3

P.D. Si puse el lugar de viaje que es Pennsylvania es que allá los bosques son conocidos cómo mágicos por las ruinas, leyendas y los fantasmas que según hay por allá, no se pero eso oí en un programa y los bosques no han sufrido cambios por humanos así que por eso Pennsylvania esta aquí jeje

¿Reviews? ;3 ;3


End file.
